


In the midst of 8×01

by AnnieSand16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Benny lafitte wants to fuck Dean, Castiel in Purgatory, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean in Purgatory, Dean just wants Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV Benny, Protective Benny, Purgatory, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSand16/pseuds/AnnieSand16
Summary: Benny finally asks Dean to help him meet his needs. Dean refuses because he's got other things on in his mind.





	In the midst of 8×01

“What’s the matter, you got someone waiting upstairs?” Benny Lafiette chuckled at Dean’s hesitancy. “Cause we probably ain’t ever gettin’ back up there,” he told Dean. He gestured around the quiet woods. “This is our life now, brother. Might as well make the most of it.”

Dean swallowed a couple times, clearly conflicted. “I- I can’t. Gotta keep going.”

“Why?” Benny drawled, stepping closer to his companion. “The angel ain’t ‘round. No one’s seen him. What’s taking a thirty minute break gonna hurt?” he asked, laying a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “C'mon. Man’s got needs right?” 

Dean stayed for a minute, staring into Benny’s eyes. His adam’s apple bobbed up and down, as if he wanted to say yes, but had choked on the words. After another moment, the human stepped backwards. “Benny, I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Why the hell not?” he asked, obviously hurt by the rejection. 

“Cas,” he whispered. 

And suddenly Benny understood. He finally realized why it was so damn important that the human found the angel. He finally understood why Dean was willing to broadcast his location to try and find it, and why he was so hellbent on ensuring Cas’ safety but not his own.

“Ah. I see…” Benny replied, voice thick with irritation. “Love. That’s it, right? You love the feather duster?”

Dean’s reply started out defensive. “It’s not- I’m not-… Okay, yeah. Fine. It is.” By the end he just sounded weak and defeated. “I love him, Benny.”

Benny glared at him. “Then you’re an idiot. He doesn’t love you, brother.” 

“You don’t know anything!” he hissed back. 

“I know angels aren’t capable of love. I know he hasn’t shown his face even after you’ve called and called. I know he abandoned you in a forest worse than hell. He. Doesn’t. Love. You.” 

“He does! And even if he doesn’t, neither do you!” Dean growled. “You’re just pissy ‘cause I’m not an easy lay.” 

“At least I’m honest. Bet your pretty little angel’s not even that.” 

Their hateful, angry glares could have split the trees in half if they hadn’t been interrupted by the screeching howls of leviathans and flashes of blinding white light far in the distance, followed by a loud, pained cry that Dean seemed to recognize. A look of pure horror struck the humans features as he stared at the mess in the far distance. 

“Cas,” he whispered, terrified. He froze for a split second before leaping into action, bolting through the trees and leaping over fallen logs. 

Benny watched him run, hating that Dean couldn’t see that the angel didn’t care about him the way Dean wanted him to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was just a hastily written one shot, but I'm really considering writing a longer fic with this sort of theme. Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
